House Hunting
by Megs23
Summary: **N/S** Nick and Sara look for a bigger house...


Title: House Hunting  
  
Author: Megan  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairing: Who else? Duh! Nick and Sara! Oh, there's some Grissom/Catherine stuff, too.  
  
Summary: Nick and Sara look for a bigger house.  
  
Disclaimer: Can I just borrow Nick during the summer when he's not working?  
  
A/N: Yes, I do know that I still have other stories that need to be updated, and don't worry. I will update them. But some will remain only 1 chapter long. Sorry!  
  
This is in response to Kelly's Challenge #5  
  
"What do you think about this one?" Nick Stokes asked his wife of now 8 years, Sara.  
  
Sara looked around the small 2 story home. It had a small kitchen with breakfast bar, living and dining room, and 3 bedrooms. "How many baths does it have?" She asked turning to look at her husband.  
  
Nick wrapped his arms loosely around Sara's waist. "It has 2 full baths. And the master bedroom has a Jacuzzi." He winked at her as a mischievous smile spread across his face.  
  
Sara blushed. "Oh? And what would we need one of those for?" She asked him innocently.  
  
Nick leaned in, and whispered something in her ear, his hot breath tickling her skin. When he pulled away, he saw the surprised look on her face, and noticed that it had also become a much deeper shade of red. "You are so bad!" She exclaimed, playfully hitting his arm.  
  
"Oh, I know," Nick said in a sly whisper. He leaned in and kissed her lips softly, but they were interrupted by the Real Estate Agent clearing his throat.  
  
"Mr. Stokes? Mrs. Stokes?" He asked. "Uhhh. What do you think of the home?"  
  
Sara turned around, and tried to hide her rosy cheeks. "How big is the. um. backyard? We have a Golden Retriever, and she'll need lots of space to run around in."  
  
"Not to mention our 7 year-old son," Nick added.  
  
"Well, why don't you follow me?" Mr. Deeds, the Real Estate Agent said motioning for them to follow him towards the back of the house.  
  
He led them through the living room, where there were two French doors leading outside to a small patio. Outside, there was a 7-foot tall privacy fence, and a few trees around the decently sized yard. One of the trees was a Weeping Willow, or a Hippie Tree, as Sara often called them. The Hippie Tree provided shade for most of the yard. There was even a small shed in the back corner of the yard. A tire swing hung from one of the other trees, which was an Oak Tree. Sara knew Scott would love that.  
  
"Sar? Honey, what do you think?" Nick asked bring Sara out of her trance.  
  
She turned to face him. "Nick, its perfect! The whole house. I love it!"  
  
Nick smiled and placed his hand on the small of her back. "Ok then, Mr. Deeds. We'll take it!"  
  
One Week Later  
  
"Mommy! Mommy!" Sara jumped out of bed when she heard the little boys terrified screams. Nick soon awoke as well, and followed Sara across the hall to their son's bedroom.  
  
Sara rushed in, and scooped the child up in her arms. Scott wrapped his arms around her neck.  
  
"What's wrong, honey?" She asked soothingly.  
  
They had been living in their new home for about 4 days now, and Scott hadn't been adjusting well. Even though he had his 1 year old pup, Nina, with him all the time, he just didn't seem to be liking the new home.  
  
Nick sat down on the bed next to Sara, and rubbed Scott's back. Nina hopped up on the bed and started licking Scott's fingers. He laughed, and wiped his tears away. Scott looked up at his mother. "There's a monster under my bed, mommy. Can you get him out?"  
  
Sara hugged her little boy close to her body and kissed the top of his head. "Honey, there's no such thing as monsters."  
  
"Yeah, buddy. Mom's right. And besides, you have Nina here to protect you." Nick added.  
  
"Can you just check anyways?" Scott pleaded, tears threatening to spill onto his cheeks again.  
  
Sara looked over at Nick, her eyes pleading for him to do something. Nick got up, and looked under the bed. "There's nothing under here."  
  
"Are you sure?" Scott asked.  
  
"I'm positive."  
  
"You wanna sleep with me and daddy?" Sara asked Scott.  
  
"Can Nina come, too?"  
  
"She can sleep on the floor, but not in our bed." Sara replied  
  
"OK" Scott said as he hopped off Sara's lap, and scurried across the hall into his parents' bedroom.  
  
Nick helped Sara up, and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I didn't think it'd take this long for him to get used to the new place." Sara whispered.  
  
"I know, honey," Nick said kissing her forehead. "He'll be fine, though."  
  
Nick led Sara out of Scott's room, and into theirs, where Scott was already curled up under the covers, sound asleep.  
  
The Next Day  
  
Sara awoke the next morning to the tossing and turning of her son. 'I hope this doesn't last long' she thought to herself. She turned on her side, so she could look over at her son, and husband. She smiled. 'I wouldn't trade them for the world, though'.  
  
"Hey, you awake?" Nick asked.  
  
"Yeah, this little guy was rolling all over me," Sara replied, yawning.  
  
Nick reached over Scott, and cupped Sara's cheek in his hand. "Why don't you go lay down in his bed, and sleep some more?"  
  
"Catherine and Grissom are bringing Nathan over today. I need to get up anyway," Sara said kissing the palm of Nick's hand.  
  
Nick smiled. "I love you so much, Sar."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
A Few Hours Later  
  
Scott ran down the stairs to answer the door. It was Catherine, Grissom, Lindsey, and little Nathan.  
  
"Lindsey!" Scott exclaimed wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"Hey stud!"  
  
Scott led them into the dining room where Nick and Sara were rearranging some photographs for the fifth time.  
  
"Hey guys!" Nick said as they entered the room. "Where's my godson?"  
  
"Here ya go, Nicky," Catherine placing the infant in Nick's outstretched arms.  
  
Nick remembered the first time he held Scott. It was like time around him stopped, and the only people in the world who existed were, Sara, their baby, and him. And Nick was perfectly OK with that. Yes, he'd miss his friends, but Scott and Sara were his life.  
  
"Hey little guy," Nick cooed. Nathan responded by smiling up at Nick. He had Catherine and Grissom's bright blue eyes. He was adorable.  
  
Soon Catherine and Grissom took their family and headed home. They even took Scott with them, because he wanted to hang out with Lindsey, and take care of Nathan. Nick was happy to have his wife all to himself.  
  
Sara finished cleaning up downstairs, and headed into her bedroom to get ready for bed. She was standing at her dresser, pulling out some pajamas, when she felt two arms wrap around her waist. "Hi," she said to Nick.  
  
He began placing soft kisses up and down her neck. "I have a surprise for you."  
  
"Oh really?" Sara asked turning around in his arms.  
  
Nick started kissing her cheek, and worked his way down her jaw, to her chin, and then up to her lips. "Come with me."  
  
"I don't think I have a choice."  
  
Nick chuckled, and pulled her towards their bathroom.  
  
Once inside, Sara noticed the dim glow of candles. She could smell the rose bubble bath that Catherine had bought for them as a house-warming gift. She also heard the soft piano music playing in the background. That was from Grissom. There were rose petals scattered all over the bathroom.  
  
"Oh, Nick." she started, only to be stopped when his lips claimed hers once more.  
  
"Just wanted you to know how much I love you." Nick smiled, starting to strip his wife of her clothes.  
  
"I love you, Nick." Sara whispered.  
  
The End! 


End file.
